Atlantis
by 13bookworm
Summary: The fairies of Pixie Hollow have been invited to Atlantis, not the water park in the Bahamas, the real Atlantis. Which also happens to be a... waterpark, but this one is for fantasy creatures. Everyone is there to have fun, but Milori has a plan to ask Clarion a special question.


**Here it is finally, the acclaimed 'Atlantis' that I had said that I would be posting this past summer, but I failed to do so. Well that's about to change because here it is! This is nothing like my previous story cause there's just going to be cute stuff and fun happy stuff. Only slightly sad if at all, but I guarantee a lot of cute Milarion cuddles, a touch of Tink and Terence, and at least a bucketful of Snowflake and Redleaf!**

* * *

So the fairies were all gathered in the lobby as Queen Clarion and Lord Milori stood talking to the man behind the front desk. The room itself was huge and everything looked extravagant, but at the same time very expensive. A red carpet lead from the revolving door, all the way across the room, to the elevators. There was a few lounge chairs in the middle of the room which the ministers sat in. Above them was a tall, low hanging chandelier that looked as if it were made of ice.

The front desk and the concierge were off to the side. He and his work space were just as elegant as the rest of the room. A mini red carpet lined the top of the marble counter, and the desk was clear except for a silver bell and a pen chained to it. The concierge himself was even more tidy. He wore a crisp suit with a perfectly ironed, white pocket hanky and a gold name tag securely fastened to it.

Julius, that was his name according to the gold plate. A red bow tie hung neatly under the collar of his white shirt. He wore white gloves over his hands and had a thick waxy mustache. Julius' hair was definitely over gelled and the scent of it lingered in the noses of the two rulers. The concierge then handed to two rulers a huge stack of envelopes, "Here you go, I think that's all of them. Your floors will be A-C. Enjoy your stay at the resort."

They nodded and joined the other fairies. Those who weren't sitting in the available seats were sitting on their suitcases. Some of them were talking amongst each other, and others were yawning of boredom. "Attention everyone!"

Any chatter that there had been stopped in an instant and now all eyes were on both of the rulers. "There will be at the most six to a room, girls with girls, boys with boys. We have assigned you groups already," Milori stated as he gestured to the envelopes.

A few noticeable groans escaped some fairies. Their roommates were probably picked at random so the possibility that they were going to be able to bunk with their friends was as high a chance as it was to also get stuck with someone you couldn't stand. One fairy in particular was especially nervous, Zarina.

Only six to a room! That would mean that she'd get split up from her friends because with Tink and the other that would make seven. Zarina wiped her suddenly sweaty palms on her skirt and began to pick at a hangnail that she was just now noticing. Even as it began to sting, she self concisely continued to do it.

"In these envelopes are your key cards to get into your rooms, so don't lose them," Clarion added, "In room uh, A1, we have Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Silvermist, and Vidia."

"Yes!" The girls cheered and high fived each other. This was going to be the best vacation ever since they could spend it together.

Zarina on the other hand let out a depressed sigh and watched as all her friends grabbed their bags and ran to the elevator with their room keys. Of course they were all too busy with excitement to notice her, but they would still get to hang out during the trip. For now the alchemist would have to sit and wait in agony to find out who she would be stuck with for roommates.

"In room A3 we have Terence, Clank, and Bobble." One of the ministers passed Terence the envelope and the three sparrowmen ran to catch up with the girls in the elevator.

"A4 is Periwinkle, Spike, and Gliss." Milori tossed an envelope to Peri and they headed upstairs with the others.

"A7, Sled, Slush, and..." The listings went on until almost everyone had been given the keys to their assigned rooms between floors A and C. Even the ministers had left to go find their suites and now the lobby was pretty much empty, except for the two rulers and Zarina. Clarion glanced towards Milori with a smile on her face.

The Lord of Winter was holding something behind his back. Zarina tried to peer around him to see what it was, but he would turn his body just enough to keep whatever it was out of her sight. He then handed the mysterious object to her.

The dust keeper stared at the envelope now in her hands and quickly read the room number on the front of it. Her face lit up like Christmas tree! "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I can't thank you enough!"

Zarina went running over with her suitcase to the elevators. There was a ding and a pair of doors slid open. She stepped inside and searched the button panel for the letter A. It was the first button labeled next to the one that read lobby. When the doors closed, a mellow tune began to play through the speakers inside.

For Zarina, the ride seemed like it lasted an eternity before the elevator came to a stop and another ding sounded. When the doors opened, she nearly tripped into a dining cart. "I'm so sorry!"

A bluish green fish poked its head out from behind the cart. The cart went in reverse and waited outside the elevator a moment. Zarina cautiously stepped out with her suitcase and the cart took her place inside. She paused a moment to watch as the fish stepped forward to press a button on the panel. It wore a fancy suit with a red bow tie, and it's whiskers were curled into a mustache. When the dust keeper looked down she noticed the fish was walking on its fins as if they were feet. Interesting.

The fish made an indescribable noise as if he were speaking to her before the elevator doors closed and he was gone. Zarina was left in the middle of the hallway staring at the closed doors. How was it even possible? Fish need to be in water! And they don't wear suits! And they don't walk on fins like they're feet!

Meanwhile, Tink and her friends had arrived in their room and were busy unpacking. "Oh my Neverland! Look at this room!" Rosetta exclaimed as they stood in the doorway.

"Wow!" The others all gawked at the huge room. There were beds for each of them that were piled high with pillows and fitted with white sheets. They all scrambled into the room to claim their beds and plopped down onto them with their suitcases.

"This is the coolest place ever! These beds are perfect!" Fawn said as she began jumping around and dancing on hers.

"Speaking of beds," the rest of the girls sat up to see Vidia hovering towards the far end of the room, "Didn't Lord Milori say there were only six to a room?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are there seven beds?"

Before anyone could answer there was a knock at the door. Tink went to open it and Zarina was standing before her. "Zarina! What are you doing here?"

A grin appeared on Zarina's face before she nonchalantly showed Tink the envelope that had A1 written on it.

"Holy Neverland! That's awesome! I can't believe you're gonna room with us! Come on in, there's a bed for you and everything!"

Zarina stepped inside and pulled her suitcase along with her.

"Hey Zarina!" Rosetta called from her bed where she was now delicately painting her nails bright pink.

"Hey Roe, Sil, Dess, Fawn, and of course Vidia."

"It's so cool that you're here!" Fawn stated, "It really wouldn't be as fun without you."

"Alright ladies, enough with the hellos, we saw eachother five minutes ago! Put on your swimsuits cause we're going swimming!" Vidia ordered. In a quick spinning motion she changed into a deep purple one piece that exposed her sides.

"That's a nice one Vidia, but I think I'll stick to the pool deck for now," Zarina replied. Ever since the whole incident with James and nearly being drowned, she's had a bit of a fear.

"Oh come on Z! The best way to get over your fears is to face them!"

"You have point, so I guess I'll get changed, but if any of you try to shove me in, I'll never go in again."

"Deal!" they all laughed.

"Oh, I don't know which one to wear," Tink worried, "Which one do you think Terence would like more?" She held up to one piece suits that were pretty much identical other than being different shades of green.

"Ooh! Admit it, you like Terence, you like Terence!" Rosetta and the others sung.

"No, I just don't want to wear the wrong one so he doesn't get the wrong idea!"

"Uh-huh!" Vidia sighed, "Everyone knows that you two both like eachother anyway!"

"He's my best friend!"

At the same time down in the lobby, Queen Clarion and Lord Milori were heading from their room to the pool as well. They walked together, talking about nothing of much importance. "Now remember, we're on vacation, a time to relax," Clarion stated.

"I know what relaxing is," Milori sighed as he rolled his eyes playfully.

"No working, no worrying-"

"Clarion!" he laughed as he grabbed her shoulders and brought them to a stop, "It seems like you're the only one here worrying."

"Just promise me you'll relax."

"I'll be fine, it's just," they then stepped out onto the pool deck and Milori saw fairies, centaur, mermaids, and almost every other kind of creature running around, "a... water park."

He froze in place, but Clarion walked on. The sparrowman then noticed that her wings were gone. When he looked around at all the other fairies, their wings were missing as well. Milori then glanced over his own shoulder and his broken ones were nowhere in sight. _What is going on here!_ None of the other fairies seemed fazed by it, not even Clarion.

"Milori!" she called.

He looked back over to her. She was staring at him like he had five heads or something, "What are you doing?"

Milori suddenly realized that he had been awkwardly standing staring everything for quite a while and hadn't moved an inch. He trotted on over to her where she was sitting in a deck chair.

"What were you doing over there?"

"Am I the only one who noticed that none of us have wings?"

"Milori did you even read the pamphlet?" she inquired.

"Uh..." the sparrowman trailed off.

Clarion quickly grabbed one from the stand less than ten feet away and handed it to him. Milori skimmed through it, muttering a few sentences here and there. "Ah, here. We will accommodate to all your needs, including taking care of wings, gills, etc, so that you can enjoy the activities provided by the resort... Okay, so i need to read more of these."

"Yes, you do, now sit down and relax."

Milori did as he was told and sat down in the deck chair beside her. The sparrowman looked out at all the fairies and other creatures. He let out a sigh and Clarion put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, don't worry. I'm relaxing," Milori assured.

This was going to be a long vacation...


End file.
